


Insatiable

by Quakerlass



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Some Humor, aro getting his own way again, peter should know better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass
Summary: Aro knows exactly how to get his own way.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little fic but boy did I have some fun writing it.

“Thank fuck you're in,” exclaimed Peter as Charley opened the door at his frantic knocking.

“Peter, are you ok?” asked Charley worriedly, taking in Peter’s dishevelled appearance. “You look a bit…” he trailed off, looking at Peters pale complexion and the bags under his eyes.

“It’s Aro,” answered Peter, hurrying inside and nodding at Amy who’d just walked into the room.

“Is he? I mean has he?” Charley hesitated, trying to look at his friend’s neck, to see if there were any bite marks there.

“What? Oh no it’s nothing like that,” answered Peter, pulling down his collar to show Charley that although he had several hickeys none of them broke the skin. “You remember that werewolf I was hunting? Well I went after him but the hunt went wrong. I’d be waking up furry right now, if I woke up at all, if it wasn’t for Aro. He killed it but he drank its blood and it did something to him. He’s, he’s insatiable! It’s been days, I’m not a fucking teenager anymore,” Peter finished plaintively, trying to ignore Amy who was covering her mouth to try and stifle her laughter.

After all, Peter and Aro’s shenanigans in the bedroom (and many other places) were well known. 

“How did you get away?” she asked after a moment.

“I told him to wait for me in the shower then I grabbed my clothes and legged it,” answered Peter. “I’m just afraid he’ll figure out where I am,” he finished looking nervously at the door.

“I shouldn’t think that’s too likely,” said Charley. But as he did there came a knock at the door.

“Oh bloody hell it’s him,” whispered Peter, his eyes growing wide as he scurried towards the kitchen to hide. 

Shaking his head Charley opened the door, stepping back when he saw it was Aro standing there, impeccably dressed as usual. 

“Charles, how charming to see you, and Amy of course,” said Aro with a slight bow. “Now could you please tell Peter to come out?”

“Peter? He’s not here; we haven’t seen him for ages have we Aims?”

“No,” said Amy. “Sorry”.

“Really Charles, I had thought you and Amy would be more sensible. I can smell him,” stated Aro staring at them.

Before they could say anything Peter stepped out. “It’s alright you two,” he sighed. “Thanks for trying.”

“Ah Peter my dear,” said Aro walking towards him, ignoring Charley and Amy who backed off nervously. His expression became serious as he approached Peter. “I am sorry darling; you do not need to worry. I merely came to tell you I will be better by tomorrow morning, the blood will have completely gone from my system. You will be perfectly safe at home; I am going to return to my house. You see the last time I was in this situation I was in a relationship with another vampire. I had simply not taken your human frailties into account.”

“Human frailties? You arrogant bastard. I’m as good as any vampire. C’mon we’re going home.” And Peter all but dragged Aro out of the room, leaving him to give Charley and Amy a smug smile over his shoulder.

Peter did text them the following day, to let them know both he and Aro were fine but he wouldn’t be up for hunting for a few days because he was a little sore. But definitely not because of any human frailties!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this paring check out vincturi on tumblr.


End file.
